


Better With You

by AeternumSol



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeternumSol/pseuds/AeternumSol
Summary: Just good old Alex hanging out with sad reader





	Better With You

**Author's Note:**

> Where my depressed folks at

You were in the middle of your afternoon nap when you were awakened by a text alert on your phone.   
"Can we come over?" Said the text from your best friend, Alexander Albon.   
"We..as in...?" You sent your reply.   
"Me and George :)" he replied almost immediately.   
You quickly get up from your bed to ask your mum if it would be okay to have some friends over. As soon as you recover after getting dizzy from standing too fast, you open your bedroom door and hear voices arguing. 

"George is being lazy :p he doesn't wanna leave home so it's just me" Alex double-texts. 

You head downstairs, the noise of the arguing grows louder. Your younger brothers are being rowdy, running around, throwing their toy cars at each other. Your mother argues with your sister who is also screaming over the noise of the television. 

You turn off the kettle that has been whistling in the messy kitchen. 

You return to your bedroom and type a quick reply to Alex:  
"Sorry, not now. it's a riot in the house.. "  
You then lock your phone and try to take another nap.   
Before you could succumb to sleep, however, an incoming call rings your phone. You swipe your finger to answer it.   
"Hey y/n what are you doing?" His cheerful tone carries through.   
"I was sleeping.."  
"I was wondering if you want to come over for dinner, my mum is cooking..." You can practically hear him smile   
Your stomach grumbles at the thought of a proper home-cooked meal.

"That sounds great Alex but I don't think my mum will let me out tonight.. " you said, remembering the ruckus.  
"Should I ask her for you then..?" He tries.   
"And risk you getting smacked with a lampshade?" You laugh at the notion.  
"Yeah I'd risk it for you. As a matter of fact, I'm outside your house right now.." He calmly states. 

You sit up to look out the window to see Alexander himself, arriving at your small front yard. One hand on his phone and the other inside the pocket of his coat.   
"Alex, go away" you laugh and ironically wave at him from your bedroom window. He looks up and waves back.

"I'm sure you haven't eaten since lunch and I can't let you starve up there." His concern made you consider.   
You quickly get out of bed to get dressed in a simple shirt and jeans, some trainers and a jacket.   
"Hey y/n? I'm gonna knock on your front door if you'll ignore me out here."  
"No, wait!" You yell at the phone. The shoelaces were taking a while to get undone so you decide to just do it on the way. You open your bedroom window and toss your trainers to where Alex was standing, missing him by an inch  
"Hey!" He yells back, ending the phone call. You shush him before your housemates hear. 

You carefully climb out of your window, sock-clad feet balancing at the edge of the wall gutter. It was tricky but it's not your first time sneaking out.   
"What are you doing? Be careful!" Alex picks up your shoes and walks over to the wall.   
"It's parkour" you sarcastically tell him. You jumped down as soon as you reached the half-way point. You hold on to Alex as you balanced landing on your feet. 

You fix your hair and look up to him.  
"Shall we?"   
He smiles in awe of you and hands you your shoes. "You never cease to amaze me."

It was a short walk to Alex's house. His place was a contrast of your own. Alex's house was warm, bright, and welcoming. Much like his personality.   
Upon entering his house, you were welcomed by his mum and his sisters. You have known each other for quite a long time so you have met his whole family and had come over a hundred times already. 

Dinner was delightful. There was good food and good company, something you rarely get at your own home. Alex and his siblings occasionally tease each other for your entertainment to the point that you almost choke on your drink. 

After dinner, you and Alex offered to do the dishes but his mother refused and let you hang out instead. 

You sit on the swing set Alex and his family kept in their backyard. The sky was clear and the stars were bright, a rare sight to enjoy in England. Alex sits beside you and places his arm at the back of the chair, touching your shoulder. 

A few moments of comfortable silence consumed the both of you until he asks:  
“y/n? You know I'm here for you, right?"  
You adjust in your seat to look up him and ask: "What's this all about?"  
Alex takes a reluctant glance around before continuing:  
"Well.. You've been taking naps all day, you only have microwave food in your place, and you don't go out with us anymore.. " he speaks gently.   
You close your eyes.   
"I know you're depressed. And we're worried. I'm worried. Is there anything I can do to help?" He continues, touching your hand.   
You open your eyes as tears threaten to spill. You look into his eyes and smile. 

"It's gonna get better okay? I promise." He pulls you into his chest and lets you cry. 

\-----------

You were battling the London rain as you walk from the supermarket. It was too windy for an umbrella but too wet for just a coat. Nonetheless, you exhale a breath of relief as soon as you reach the canopy of your flat. Carrying your bag from work and a bag full of groceries, you try to reach for your keys but the front door thankfully opens for you. 

"I told you I should've picked you up!" Alexander immediately goes on a rant on how you will get sick if you keep walking in the rain as he helps you with your bags. All you do is smile at him, still complaining while helping you off your coat and drying your hair with a towel he prepared beforehand. 

"What's so funny?" Your boyfriend asks.   
"I'm just remembering how everything was so different a couple of months ago." You reach for his hands, leaving the towel around your neck.  
Alex calms down from his rant and smiles at you.   
"I promised things would get better, didn't I?" He raises an eyebrow and pulls you closer.   
"Yeah, you did." You wrap your arm around his neck, closing the gap between you. He kisses you fervently, wrapping his arm around your waist.   
Just as the kiss gets heated, you push him off by his chest as you turned away and sneezed. 

"See, this is what I told you!"

Things just keep getting better.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I projecting? Maybe so


End file.
